


National Anthem

by colasun



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: Ally and Jack Maine are invited to perform at the Inauguration of President Biden.
Relationships: Ally Maine/Jackson Maine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I saw the Inauguration over the Live-Stream of one of our local News Channels in my country while I was supposed to work. A friend of mine watched it too and after seeing and hearing Lady Gaga sing the National Anthem she texted me 'You know what I'm expecting of you now'. So here it is, Ally replacing Lady Gaga and Jack replacing Garth Brooks, who sang Amazing Grace just great! Enjoy!

Patiently he waited outside of that changing room, smiling when he heard Ally swear very unladylike for what felt like the fiftieths time. Such a pretty girl with such a mouth on her. Not that he’s complaining or anything. 

She’s been in there for quite some time because of that dress this famous designer had practically begged her to wear for this big occasion. He was bored out of his mind by now and feared she may never come out of there. The face mask he had to wear because of that virus wasn’t making it any better. It felt itchy and uncomfortable. The virus was the whole reason he’d let himself talk into accompanying her to the fitting. Social distancing meant she couldn’t take her best friend Ramon with her, so the person who’s actually living with her, her husband, has to step up to the plate instead. Joy oh joy. The magazines that had been laid out were clearly meant to be read by women, he forgot to bring The Rolling Stone and he’s not huge on social media or anything, so there’s not much left to do than hum by himself, try not to look too antsy and guard her purse. 

Finally, she emerged, the woman that helped her into the dress following in her wake. Both were also wearing masks, but he didn’t have to see more of his wife’s face to know that she was doubting what she was doing. 

“Look at yourself!”, the other woman, a stylist he thought but wasn’t sure, gushed, her voice muffled through the cotton. “This is YOUR dress, I swear! Daniel had a vision and he wasn’t wrong! This is totally you!” Obviously, she didn’t notice that she was the only one overjoyed with this dress. “What’s the husband thinking?”, she whirled to face him, Ally’s eyes on him now too. Well. Firstly, the husband has a name, last time he checked. And being put into this kind of spotlight wasn’t really his thing. Turning in a full circle for him to admire her beautiful body, Ally soon looked at him again, willing him to say something. “How’re feeling in it?”, was what came out of his mouth. That’s the only thing important to him in this whole shenanigan. That she’s comfortable. He doesn’t have to like her outfit. It wasn’t hideous or anything. It was just… well… the red skirt’s really huge and he imagined she’d had to hold onto it to be able to properly walk. Not to mention all those steps in the Capitol. He couldn’t even see her lower body under all that chiffon or whatever the dress was made of. Not her hips, not her ass, not her legs and not her feet, even though he’s not giving a damn about her shoes. Sometimes she goes with killer heels and sometimes with more sensible shoes and at home she’s often barefoot. Depending on her mood and outfit. Same with dresses and blouses and stuff. Sometimes glittery and flashy, sometimes more understated. Sometimes jeans with holes in them, sometimes a dress that’s clinging to her every curve, sometimes his shirt and nothing else. His favorite outfit. But this one really was a first. He was pretty sure. The first time she’s wearing something that extravagant. Normally she’s pretty stubborn about what she’s going to wear. Her manager had hired someone to ‘help’ her throughout her first tour. A mistake he wasn’t going to make again. 

Ally’s eyes were looking back at him doubtful. But what she said was “Great.”. The other woman was clapping her hands in glee, but Jack frowned. It so wasn’t like her to lie about liking something. Nobody’s going to force her to get that dress if she didn’t feel comfortable with it. The design-guy couldn’t hype about her wearing his masterpiece, but hey, who cares? It’s not like her invitation depended on this designer or something. 

“Ya sure?”, he dug deeper. The other woman rolled her eyes at Ally as if to say ‘Guys, right?’, but Ally just retreated to her changing room without a word. Shit. Without thinking about it, he followed her, leaving the flabbergasted third wheel behind. “You can’t just go in there!”, she tried to stop him for whatever reason. Maybe she’s afraid he’s going to say something that might change her mind about the dress. Or the life-size dove on her chest. Or that he’s going to rumple it by whatever she thought he wants to do in there with his wife. “Watch me.”, replied, not even slowing down. 

The door closed with a satisfying snap behind him and Ally whirled around, surely able to distinguish his heavy boots from a woman’s step. Eyes wide she looked at him as if she’s scandalized to find him in her room. Which would be a little hypocritical since she’d sucked him off in a fitting room, not unlike this one, once. Between her and him, he finally could get rid of that mask and breathe. God, he’d been sweating under this thing. They’re wearing identical ones because Ally had thought it cute. They were kinda girly but he doesn’t care. Hers was gone already, she must’ve ripped it off when she thought she’s alone. So he wasted no time and got as close as possible to kiss her. Before he could do so, she put a hand over his mouth to hold him back, grinning playfully at last. “Jackson Maine, you’re not going to ruin my make-up again.” She could hardly fault him for kissing off her lipstick at home before they made that trip into the city and she had to reapply it. If she’d just applied kiss-proof lipgloss she’d have nothing not bitch about now. Ignoring her pitifully attempt at blaming him for something he wasn’t the least bit embarrassed about, he took her hand away and led it to lay around his neck where her fingers instantly curled into the hair at his nape. So much for that. He hummed at her touch and brought their mouths together at last. “Jack.”, she mumbled smiling into his mouth but he could feel the tension easing out of her body. That fucking gown was keeping him at bay, was preventing him from coming close enough to really take her into his arms like he wants to. His grumbling was obviously amusing her, so he counted this a win. Would be even better if he were able to feel her up but his hand couldn’t even get near that gown, so under it was next to impossible. 

When they parted she wiped her lipstick off his mouth with her thumb but did it smiling. He couldn’t return the favor with the area his beard had scratched at. Not that he wanted to. “You’re impossible.”, she chided him softly. That may be so, but she did choose him, so fuck that. 

“If ya don’t feel this, we’re finding something else. There’s still time.”, he said. She shook her hide slightly. “We had to get a permit for them to even open the shop for us. The dress was custom-made for me. I can’t just say to them ‘I’m sorry but I don’t feel this.’, Jack.” Sure, she could, but she’s afraid to be called a diva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally and Jack performing at the President's inauguration. Ally's jealous of Jennifer Lopez because she kept whispering into Jack's ear.

In the hotel room, right before they were supposed to be picked up by the freaking Secret Service, Ally felt like she was going to go bat-shit-crazy. She’s going to sing the National Anthem at the freaking President’s inauguration. The last time she voted before this election, she’d been a nobody, working a job she hated for low payment. Now she’s a global superstar with more than one Golden Record and a Grammy to boot. Married to a freaking legend nonetheless, who didn’t seem nervous at all. What was the matter with him? She’d feel way better if he’d freak out and she’d be the one calming him instead of watching him fighting a smile at her antics. She knew her pacing was driving him nuts, but he’s still sitting there, calm as you please. If he had any nerves, he wasn’t showing. Asshole. 

“When are you putting on your tie?”, she suddenly asks him, knowing he’s not very fond of dressing up at all. But for the President he clearly made an effort, wearing a nice suit, new boots and that hat she got him for Christmas. With the suit goes a matching tie, but he wasn’t wearing it yet, the usual first few buttons of his shirt were still undone and they were going to be picked up soon. “Go get it and I’ll tie it for you.” Her dad’s wearing ties to work, so she’d learned early on how to do them. For some reason, though, Jack wasn’t moving. “No tie.”, he stated matter of factly. Her jaw slacked. He’s telling her now? What the fuck? “What?”, she tried not to yell in his face. That would be overreactive. “I ain’t gonna wear a fucking tie, Ally.”, her husband clarified. “Why the hell not?”, she asked exasperated. “Got married without a tie.”, he answered and her breath caught remembering their beautiful wedding. Jack hadn’t worn a tie, his collar had been open and it hadn’t bothered her one bit then. “Not gonna wear one for the President.” Well, she couldn’t argue that logic now, could she? His lips curled into that sexy smile she’d fallen head over heels for. “C’mere.”, he beckoned. Oh no. She doesn’t have time for a make-up change. Thankfully it knocked on the door of their hotel suite before he got to her with those puppy dog eyes. His southern boy charm was something to reckon with. 

The car ride wasn’t entirely comfortable with them all wearing masks and her being nervous still. And all that security, no doubt necessary after what happened not two weeks before, was making her antsy too. Military with machine guns at hand wasn’t entirely what she had in mind when they’d been invited. Jack’s hand was warm despite the icy temperatures on this January day. She could feel it even through her glove. Still hand in hand they were walked to their purpose and met a few people on their way before it was their turn. 

In the crypt, a tall and handsome Marine appeared out of nowhere at her side to escort her. Without seeing his mouth she couldn’t really tell, but she thought he’s smiling. Jack was still talking to Jennifer Lopez when he noticed. Ally’s performance was the first and because Jack was to perform later on, he couldn’t come up with her just yet. Which was a real bummer.

She and Jennifer winked at each other in camaraderie and she thought she heard Jack grumble something under his breath. Jen had sneaked her hand into the crock of Jack’s elbow and being a gentleman, of course, he didn’t reject her. Ally did the same with the Marine at her side. Jen tried to whisper something to Jack, maybe to reassure him that his wife wasn't going to run off with that Marine and he leaned her way so he could catch her words. It looked oddly familiar, but rationally she knew he does that with nearly everybody who talks to him from that angle because of the tinnitus. Irrationally, though, she read in some blog or shit that they had something going on a few years back. Jen had denied it when she’d asked her. Casually, of course. Jack hadn’t even bothered to answer her question. He’d just rolled his eyes at the heavens and grinned that fucking grin he grinned when he thought she’s being cute with him.

_“Ladies and Gentlemen.  
Here for the singing of our National Anthem.  
Accompanied by the President’s own United States Marine Band.  
Please welcome, Ally Maine.”_

__

The doors to Capitol Hill were held open for her by other Marines and she was slowly led upfront. Her dress was smaller now after they’d made a few changes. Before, it really had been a breathtaking gown, but much too big for her liking. Too impractical. It was supposed to be a sign for everyone out there. A sign for peace and for the unity of their country. And it still was, even if the dove was smaller and embedded into a beautiful necklace. She could imagine Jack shooting the Marine a dirty look behind his back and nearly giggled. There was applause to be heard and she saw people clapping she’d never thought she's ever going to meet in real life. This was so surreal. Still, she thanked the Marine, took the offered golden microphone, stepped up front again and sang her heart out. She just bet her dad was in front of the television at home and had stood up with a hand over his heart, tears in his eyes because his little girl was singing the National Anthem in front of a lot of important people. Not for his beloved Frank Sinatra, though, she was too late for that. But again, four years ago, who would’ve thought she’d be here? 

__

The same Marine who’d led her before was escorting her to her seat after her performance. Again, she thanked him. 

__

The ceremony wore on and she was embarrassed to say that she’d never witnessed the whole thing on television before. Bits and pieces, yeah, the summaries from the news reports. She’d worked since she was old enough to support her father and save for her big dream to maybe become a great superstar sometime in the future. Sometimes more than one job at a time. 

__

She was impressed when Jennifer suddenly spoke Spanish whilst singing ‘This Land is Your Land’. How she’d worked that in there, Ally had no idea. 

__

And that Harvard graduate, this young woman, was so talented. She had to get in touch with her later. 

__

Ally wished Jack was here already, sitting next to her. She wished it’d been him who showed her to her seat. But maybe that was against protocol or something. When it was finally his turn, she felt giddy. 

__

_“Ladies and Gentleman. __  
Here to perform ‘Amazing Grace’.  
Accompanied by the President’s own United States Marine Band.  
Please welcome, Jackson Maine.”_

____

__

____

Even though she was wearing gloves, her clapping must’ve been the loudest. No Marine was leading him in, even though it would’ve been hilarious. When he went past her to get the microphone, she felt him touch her for a second. He took off his hat for his performance, in honor of the occasion and the song. Never before had she heard him sing ‘Amazing Grace’ and it literally took her breath away. Luckily the mask’s hiding her open mouth. The tears that came to her eyes unbidden, the mask couldn’t hide. She was just so moved. 

____

__

____

When it was over he gave back the microphone and shook a few gloved hands and touched a few elbows with his. Then he appeared on his seat next to her and gently swiped the moisture from the corners of her eyes. “Heard you sing inside, baby. Proud of you.”, he mumbled through the mask he’s back at wearing. She couldn’t tackle him right then and there, so she opted for laying her head on his strong shoulder and clasps his hands in hers. 

____

__

____

The Biden’s and Obama’s had invited them to dinner when the pandemic was over. Michelle Obama had talked to her like she really wanted to get to know her better and had commented on how sweet she and Jack were together. She said that she could see the love shining in their eyes and what a blessing that was. 

____

__

____

They had hardly taken their coats off when they were back in their suite. The masks they got rid of first so they could finally come together and kiss. And kiss they did. Like they hadn’t done just that before the stylist came to get her ready this morning. The coats they threw down on the floor, quickly followed by his suit jacket and his hat she’d knocked off too in the process. His shirt she had half-open when he finished getting those damn needles out of her hair. He loves it down the most. They were clanking to the floor too. Her stylist might just kill them if she knew about what they were up to, but it didn’t matter. 

____

__

____

“Get that fucking dress off,”, his voice rumpled threateningly when she had opened his belt buckle, button and fly and her hand down his pants. Progress, he hadn’t ripped it off at the seems yet. For that, not just her stylist would think murderous thoughts and would be short of getting a stroke or something. “Fast.”, he commanded when she didn’t immediately comply with his request. Smiling she turned around, lifted her hair and showed him the zipper. She could tell he had a hard time being careful with the tiny thing and felt the greatest of shivers running down where he’s touching her bare skin. 

____

__

____

When they finally made it to the bed and united, her under him and her calfs digging into his lower back, feeling his weight pushing her into the mattress, she felt that this was what she needed for this day to be complete. “Amazing Grace, praise the Lord.”, slipped out of her mouth teasingly when Jack thrusts into her body. She giggled breathlessly when he penetrated her even deeper in answer, rasping his beard over her sensible skin. Seeking his mouth she moaned her delight down his throat.

____

__

____

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how something like choosing a dress for this kind of occasion works, so let's just assume it this way.


End file.
